Setups in Sharance
by psychored1911
Summary: basically a series of one-shots where the town is trying to set Micah and Shara up. it's a working title so please don't complain. read and enjoy. open to suggestions for new chapters.
1. Karina's plan

**MicahxShara setup plans**

By psychored1911

Disclaimer: I don't own Rune factory 3. If I mess a part up, I'm new to Rune factory 3 and my bro is helping and basically doing this, I

Chapter 1, Karina's plan

Karina's POV

Micah should be getting here soon. I did send him that letter and the entire town is trying to set them up. I really want to see them together. In fact, I actually want to see them more than I want to sleep. The door opened, he finally got here.

"Karina, I got your letter, what do you need help on?" he asked.

"Oh, I need you deliver theses flowers and this card to Shara."

From the look on his he was jealous; his face was completely red, he was super angry and he looked as if he was going to cry.

"Who…is…it…from?" he asked slowly.

I giggled. "No one, silly, she ordered it. I can't deliver it to her because I'm so busy right now."

He gave me a look as if he knew I was up to something. I can't let my cover get blown but what I just said just blew it.

"Who the heck are you and what did you do with Karina? You know what, I'll just go." He said. I think it worked. Now I have to see what goes on next.

He walks over to the flower shop and walks in. I walk over and follow him. Raven and Monica noticed I'm following him so they think that my plan is in progress so they follow. So right now we're trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Did you do everything on your plan?" Raven asked.

"Yup, now shut up and let's watch." I told her.

"Let's hope this works!" Monica exclaimed.

_Inside the flower shop, Regular POV_

"Shara, here's a delivery for you from the store." Micah handed over the flowers and the card.

"But I never ordered anything." Shara opened up the card. It read;

_**Dear Shara,**_

_**I love you with all my life. I had been in love with you ever since I met you. I had no way of expressing myself. So I would like to know if you love me back. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you in person but I kept getting nervous every time I approached you. So, do you love me?**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Micah**_

Shara's face got completely red after reading this. Micah had no idea what was in the card so he was confused until she finally spoke up.

"Micah, I love you."

_Outside the flower shop _

"Yes, she said it!" Monica cheered.

"This worked faster than I thought!" Karina exclaimed.

_Back inside the flower shop_

He never thought he'd ever hear her say that but he didn't think it would be this easy so he didn't believe it at all.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

She looked as if in a bit of shock.

"Didn't you write this note?"

Micah took the note and read it. His face was getting redder as he kept reading the note.

"I didn't write this."

Shara put her head down in disappointment.

"But do you love me?"

Micah still was in shock, he was really in love with her but he didn't want to admit it. He took the closest glass flower vase, smashed on his head and knocked himself unconscious.

"Micah!" Shara went up to her unconscious friend.

_Back outside the flower shop, again_

"Well, my plan is now a bit of a success, Shara loves Micah but now he's out cold." Karina told them. "I'm going back to sleep, that was too much work."

"What are you talking about? You just made a fake note and gave them expensive flowers." Raven said as if she was a bit upset.

"Yeah, but I'm still tired."

"We're gonna need more plans to set them up." Monica thought.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please review!


	2. Marian's plan

**Setups in Sharance**

MicahxShara

By psychored1911

Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory, and I probably won't ever own it.

_Chapter 2_

_Marian's plan_

_Regular POV_

After Micah smashed a glass vase on his head, he was unconscious for three entire days. He was lucky that it was raining all week so he didn't have to do any farming the entire time but this is how everyone thought it went down.

_Flashback_

"Shara, you stay with him until he wakes up." Wells told Shara.

Shara's face was completely red. "Why do I have to take care of him?"

"Three reasons; he hit himself with **your **glass vase, you are the closest thing to a family he has, and you love him"

Shara's face got even redder, practically darker than maroon. "When did I ever say that?"

"Around about the same time that he hit himself with a vase." Wells calmly told Shara

"How do you know that?"

Wells grinned and pointed to Monica "She told me."

"Monica!" Shara screamed as she chased Monica around the flower shop.

_End flashback_

"Micah, please wake up." Shara thought. She was really concerned. Ever since she first met Micah, she was in love with him. At first she thought she was infatuated but as they grew close she grew more and more in love with him and the same thing was going on with Micah.

It was getting really late on the third day since Micah was knocked unconscious. She hasn't slept since those the three days started. She was thinking that she could sleep on his bed.

"He won't notice if I slept on his bed…" Shara was really sleepy and didn't think that he would wake up soon. She climbed into his bed and dozed into sleep. Unbeknownst to them, they were both in each other's arms while they slept.

"This feels so warm…" Micah thought while he was unconscious.

"What did I do? How come I can't wake up? Did something happen?" he had no idea what happened to him, all he actually knew as of now was that he was unconscious and why he had no idea.

_A day later Marian's POV_

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Collette told me. She was looking very concerned.

"I want them to be together more than anything, so does the rest of the town, but drugging their food with your special medicine isn't the best way."

I smirked. "Don't worry, Collette! This is FDA approved!"

She looked confused."What's FDA?"

I Grinned. **"FEVER DANCE ASSOCIATION! **Other than being good dancers, they know how medicine works! (With some difficulties… heh heh)"

Collette sighed. "Okay, but that medicine better not explode in someone's face!"

My grandmother walked in holding an open envelope. I was too excited; both of us barely heard her. "Marian, I got a letter from the FDA. They say under a lot of nervousness and if it's still in their system, they could explo-"

"Not now grandma! We got to go!"

Collette and I ran out the door. I think I heard my grandmother say something like this; "No one ever listens to me anymore!"

Once we got over there we were in for a shock. We found out that they were sleeping in the same bed.

"Did we interrupt something?"

They didn't hear us. They were probably still asleep.

"Shara, wake up!"

"Huh?" she sat up, stretched and yawned. "What happened?"

She looked around and eventually saw Micah still holding his arms around her, her face grew red.

"This is a misunderstanding! Nothing happened! I just fell asleep!" she claimed.

I looked around they didn't do what I thought. Thank goodness. I whispered into Collette's ear; "They're safe! Do we still go through with the plan?"

"I dunno."

Suddenly, Micah woke up.

"What happened? Why does my head hurt?"

He looked around and noticed his arms around Shara, she was in his bed and her face was red. His face quickly grew red and then he fainted.

_Regular POV_

"Oh no, he fainted!" Collette started to panic.

"Just give him this and he'll wake up." Marian handed a pill to Shara.

She gave him the pill, little that they know that the pill hypnotized who ever took the pill to rewrite what they were about to do.

"Shara, take this pill!"Marian told her.

"Why?" she asked while she was backing up.

"Take it before I give you the nasty, painful hard needle way!"

She took the pill and hoped it didn't do anything. Then both Micah and Shara's face expressions went completely blank.

Marian gave the commands. "Micah, you were about to ask Shara out. Shara you were about to talk to Micah."

"Do you understand?"

They both nodded.

"Now, both of you get to where you're supposed to be!"

Shara left and walked into the flower shop.

"Huh, what happened? When did you get here? Anyways I'm leaving." Micah left the tree and left them.

"Let's follow them!"

_Later_

"Shara!" she turned over, blushing madly. "Two things; what happened on that day? I barely remember any of it!"

She looked down slowly. She really remembers what happened the other day.

"Number two; I was going to ask you out."

She looked up. "Really?"

"Yep!"

_Later at the end of their date (saving you the rest of the details)_

Their date ended at the Flower Field in Privera. Where Marian and Collette were hiding behind a bush.

"I had a really great time today, Micah."

"Me too."

They were both blushing madly until Micah finally spoke up.

"Um, Shara, I wanted to tell you something…"

Their eyes met. The more time passed the redder their faces were.

"Um, I…I …lo-"Micah and Shara had a lot of dark blue gas cover their face. They both were out cold on the Flower Field.

"We got to help them!" Collette exclaimed

"Marian!" the duo turned around to find Marjorie panting and feeling sore.

"I finally found you!"

"What do you need, grandma?" Marian asked.

"You didn't listen. The FDA said that that thing will explode in someone's face if they are under a lot of stress." She looked over at Shara and Micah. "What happened to those two?"

Marian walked over to them and sighed.

"Just help me bring them to their houses. I'll tell you the details later."

A/N: yep, second chapter's up. Please review.


	3. Evelyn's plan

**Setups in Sharance**

MicahxShara

By pschored1911

Disclaimer: I don't own rune factory. I will own Rune Factory when the apocalypse happens and the moon will crush me. Like that'll happen

_Chapter 3_

_Evelyn's plan_

Micah's _POV_

That is the last time I am taking Marians pills. Seriously, how would I get that in me when I'm out cold?

Why does every time I try confess to Shara I get interrupted? I got tell her soon, she might get swept off her feet by someone else.

I better fall asleep soon. It's almost nine.

_The next morning Evelyn's POV_

"This is gonna be great!" I thought to myself.

My sister next to me didn't think so."This **will** work so well!"

I got angry. "Yes, it will work!"

"If you want them to **get together **it will!"

She burst out into laughter. I finally realized what I said and grunted angrily. "Shut up!"

As she continued laughing I left planning a prank on her. Under her mat in front of her door, I placed a flat piece of square wood and placed marbles under it.

"Payback, sis!" I walked away.

"Time to get my plan into action" I thought. "She should be here about…"

"Hello?"

"Now…"

I walked back downstairs to greet Shara who was downstairs.

"Shara, thank you for coming!" I told her, hoping she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Yeah, but I don't know what I'm here for." She said nervously.

"I need you to model this dress for me!"

She got a little more nervous. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because you have the smallest body next to Monica but when I gave it to her, it was too large. And the only other person that would probably fit it would be Wells but I'm too young to be mentally scarred, blind and wanting to kill myself before I see that!" (A/N: I made this story k+ so don't worry)

"Okay..." She probably saw it my way.

I placed her into a small fitting room and handed her the dress.

"Hurry up!" I told her.

"It's already twelve," I thought "Micah should be here right about-"

"Evelyn, you want me to model one of your outfits again, don't you?" Micah said out loud.

"Wow," I thought,"I'm really good guessing this time thing."

I had to get them to see each other.

"Micah!"

"What?"

"I need you to wear this special outfit!" (A/N it's um a tuxedo or whatever it's called without a blazer, tie or that frilly thing that some people wear on a tux. Seriously I dunno what it's called. Shoes, included)

"Okay, I'll go to your fitting room and-"I couldn't let him go in there. It would be so cliché and where the heck would this story be if that happened.

"No, um…" I placed a weird round shower curtain hoop thing above his head and pushed his clothes above the hoop. I couldn't see a thing, thank goodness.

"Abra kadabra!"

I dropped the hoop and he was instantly changed into those clothes I gave him.

"When did I start wearing these and how did you do that?" he asked me.

"It was the only magic I cared to learn!" I proudly told him.

A bit in the background, Shara said: "Evelyn, I don't understand why I have to wear this."

Their eyes met. "Bingo!"

"Shara, you look beautiful!"

Her face reddened."T…Thank…you. You too."

"Shara, I have been trying to tell you something but the producer of this story always made something that the producer of this story made kept interrupting me."

"What is it?"

His face got red "I…love-"

"Wait a **Darn** minute!"

Coming through the door are two people everyone knows too well.

_**Red's POV**_

I just walked in with my brother, the actual author of this story (just call him blue) looking as angry as ever. (A/N For the record, Red is wearing a red cowboy hat, black jeans and a straight jacket. And has black hair and brown eyes and is fairly muscular. And I look like him without a straight jacket, wear a white t-shirt in its place and cat ears. We're twins so we look the same!)

"Whaddaya mean the producer made something that kept you from going on in the plot? Why don't you blame blue?" I shouted.

"Because you told him to make that!" he replied. (A/N I actually have no idea)

_**Blue's POV**_

"Good evening you two!" I greeted them while Red and Micah kept fighting.

"Evelyn, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure"

We walked over to a place that no one but us could hear. "Can you make the wedding dress for the both of them? There's actually no one else here I trust with that job and I was planning to make a wedding chapter."

She looked excited. "Sure!"

"But no fish in the dress."

She nodded.

"Now, wait for it!" I pointed to Red and Micah.

She looked confused. "Wait for what?"

_Two seconds later_

"Oh, it's a fight you want, isn't it?" Micah shouted.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Red replied. "Blue! Get us that you-know-what's!

I snapped my fingers and a boxing ring appeared. I wore clothes like a referee of a fighting match.

Both Micah and Red were in the boxing ring and I did some announcer talk.

"Okay, here are the rules you pick one person you know to fight for you and there is no killing. This story is rated K+ so I can't place any gore in here and if your chosen character kills the other one I will kill you. And I can't do that because if I did that Red will scrap this story (A/N: he will really do that; he's not called 'psycho'red1911 for nothing. He will erase it if I mess up.) and I can't have this story without the main character so just don't."

"I chose Raven." Micah said as a black bird came on to the stage.

Red looked a bit pissed. "Idiot, not that raven!"

I laughed. "I know, but I just had to do that!"

I snapped my fingers and the Raven everyone was expecting showed up.

"I choose…" he paused then quickly said:"Aaron and Aria."

The two of them showed up on the stage.

"He can't do that! Blue said only one person!" Micah complained.

"Producer's rules, man!" he replied.

"Blue!"

"Not now, Micah, I wanna see how this goes through!"

"Aw come on!"

"Everyone get ready to **BATTLE!"** I screamed in a dramatic way.

The siblings attacked Raven. Raven looked like she didn't care. They slashed their swords through Raven. She turned to ashes and then back to normal looking unharmed.

I shouted: "She's half monster! And that monster is supposed to be a phoenix!" (A/N: I am pretty sure it's a phoenix, I wasn't paying much attention to that cut scene.)

Raven started to look pissed. Her eyes grew bloodshot and she breathed fire. The siblings were overwhelmed by the fire and were knocked unconscious.

"Micah wins!"

Red got mad. "Aw man!"

_Regular POV_

"I can't believe I lost!" Red shouted.

Blue snapped his fingers and put everything went back to normal.

"We covered all of our business, Red, let's leave. And by the way Evelyn thanks for doing that favor for me!"

"You're welcome!"

They were just about to leave but Blue turned around.

"Micah!"

"What do you need?" he asked.

"When I leave, look down." He said as he pointed at the floor.

Blue clapped his hands and he and Red disappeared. Meanwhile, Micah looked down. All he saw was everyone's shoes and the floor.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" Micah said in confusion.

Evelyn sighed in relief. "Usually now would be around the time where something went wrong." She thought.

"Micah, can I talk to you?" Shara asked. She decided that she would finally confess her feelings.

"Sure." He replied. He was still looking at the floor but was slightly blushing.

"Micah, I lo-"she was interrupted by a sudden scream.

"Watch out!"

Everyone but Micah looked up. A glass vase was going straight at Micah but he was too busy looking at the floor. By the time he realized there was a vase at his head it was too late. It already smashed on the back of his head. Once again he was knocked unconscious on the floor by a glass vase.  
>"I'm <strong>not <strong>sorry!" Sofia said as she rushed down the stairs.

"Why did you drop a glass vase from the second floor anyway?" Evelyn asked.

"I **wasn't** bringing the flower vase to my room and **didn't** trip on my floor mat."

"Darn it! My payback prank messed up the confession!" Evelyn thought.

"Help me bring him to his house." Shara said.

"At least this time he didn't hit himself with the vase this time!"

A/N: here are a few quotes for me to help. Red is the OC representation of actual producer/owner of the fic: the actual psychored1911. Blue is the OC representation of the writer of this story; in this case he is the owner's brother who helped out to make this story because I am not romantic and he is. So if I make any romantic stories it's probably him.


	4. Monica's Plan

**Setups in Sharance**

MicahxShara

By pschored1911 (Blue)

Disclaimer: I will own Rune Factory when Red will star in Casablanca at the year one hundred fifty million B.C. and the apocalypse on 2012 would happen in the year 300,000,000 A.D. so in other words, no.

_Chapter 4_

_Monica's Plan_

_Regular POV_

"I really got to get away from those flower vases!" Micah said as he was placing an ice pack on his head.

He remembered what Shara said to him earlier.

_Quick Flashback_

"Micah, I lo-"

_Flashback over_

"She could have said that she loves me…" Micah thought as his face grew red. "Micah, don't think about it. Maybe I should propose to her later, once I learn how to make a wedding ring…"

Micah just realized that he can't make accessories for his life.

"How the heck am I supposed to do that?" he screamed at the sky.

"I'll help you."

He looked around to find Blue sitting on his floor.

"You will?" he asked.

"Yup!" he gave a suspicious smile.

"What's going on?" Micah asked. Blue stood up.

"I want to help in romance."

Micah looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I prefer romance and I would like to help people with romance all the time."

Micah still was confused whole Blue got irritated.

"I'm still gonna help."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"That was weird." Micah thought.

_The Flower Shop_

"Does the Universe hate me?" Shara screamed in her bedroom which woke up Monica who was sleeping five meters away from her.

"Shara, you woke me up!" she shouted into Shara's ear.

"Sorry! I just can't stop thinking about…" her voice grew red as her voice grew frail. Monica was still grumpy about being woken up.

"About what?" she asked.

Shara still didn't say anything.

"Just tell me! I'll probably forget in the morning anyway!"

She spoke slowly. "Mi…c…ah."

Monica sighed. "You really love him, don't you?"

Shara nodded as Monica went back to bed.

"This gives me a good idea…" Monica thought in her head.

_The Next Day_

"What's this?" Micah thought in his head.

It was a letter from Monica. Micah opened it. It read:

_Dear Micah,_

_I really need to talk to you. Please meet me as soon as you get this letter. It's about Shara. I'm a bit worried so could you help me? Talk to me first._

_From_

_Monica_

_P.S. if you don't come I'll bite you._

"So what?" Micah thought in his head. "It doesn't hurt that much if I was bitten over three hundred times and it doesn't hurt that much. Wait there's more."

_P.S.S. and if that doesn't scare you, I'll smash a flower vase on your head!_

Micah got scared so he ran right out the door as quickly as he could. Unfortunately he was running on stairs and a branch was sticking out so he tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Ouch! I really should have thought that through! I even knew that the branch was sticking out there!"

_Later_

Monica was getting really pissed. He was already twelve hours late.

"What kind of idiot is over twelve hours late?"

A few seconds after shouting, Micah ran over to her, panting ""There you are!" Monica tried chucking a flower vase at him, but missed.

_After she got over her rage that destroyed half the town_

"I told you I was sorry!" Micah said as he tried to walk away from the rubble

"For a twelve year old she's pretty dangerous." He thought.

"What do you need to talk about?"

She walked around a little bit until she finally asked: "Do you love my sister?"

Micah's face was completely red. "Was it that obvious?"

Monica nodded.

"Actually everyone knows."

Micah's face got redder.

"Everyone noticed when you kept staring at her, talked about her too much, and acted like an idiot and messed things up when she walked in."

"Did I really do all that stuff when she was here?"

"Yup!" she quickly replied.

Micah sighed; he didn't think people would find out so quickly.

"But she loves you too!"

Micah looked up at her.

"She does?" he asked.

"Yes, she does the same thing to you; she always watches you, talks about you and acts like an idiot when you're around. She even admitted it to me that she loves you."

"So she really does love me…" Micah thought.

"She actually confessed to you once." Monica added.

Micah was shocked. "When?"

"You got shocked and hit yourself with a flower vase to the head."

"Oh, my bad."

"There is one more thing." Monica told Micah.

"What is it?"

"The fact that neither one of you noticed that you loved each other."

Monica had a point. After thinking about it enough they did act like that they did act like that when they saw each other.

"Now, Micah, go to her, confess your feelings and live your life with the person you love."

"That sounds so cheesy but I'll do it anyway!"

He says as he sprints head first through the door but suddenly…

_CCCCCRRRRRAAAASSSSSH_

"What the heck? Micah, what did you do?" Wells said outside the door.

Monica rushed out the door and saw Micah knocked out and broken flower vase pieces were on the ground.

"What happened to Micah?" Monica asked.

"He ran head first into the flower vase I was carrying home because all of you guys keep breaking them all. Now I have to go to another town to buy another one!"

"Why didn't you give me a warning that you were going to get a flower vase? We can barely keep Micah conscious when he's near one because they always break on his head!"

Wells pointed to a piece of paper on a nearby table. "I wrote a note to you guys while I was gone." Monica went over and looked at the note. It read:

_Dear Monica and/or Shara, (whichever one is there)_

_I'm leaving the town for a while to get another flower vase because you guys keep smashing it on Micah's head. Please keep Micah away for a while._

_From_

_Wells_

_P.S. seriously keep him away from flower vases, they're expensive_

"How did I miss that?" Monica asked. Meanwhile Shara was walking by then she got shocked to see that Micah was knocked unconscious.

"What happened?" she asked. "How come every time I try to confess to Micah he's knocked out by a flower vase?"

"You were going to confess?" Monica asked.

"Yes, but I see that I have to wait until he wakes up."

"Aw man! He was going to confess too!"

"Say what?" Shara shouted as her face got red. Eventually the stress got to her head and she was knocked out.

Monica and Wells looked at each other. "Gramps, you take Micah back to his house while I take Shara to our room."

"Because you have stronger upper body strength and he is too heavy for me to lift!"

Wells just sighed. "Fine."

A/N: please review.


	5. Collette's plan

**Setups in Sharance**

MicahxShara

By psychored1911 (Blue)

Disclaimer: I won't ever own Rune Factory or ever will… unless… I get rich…heh heh…

_Chapter 5_

_Collette's plan… and then some_

_Regular__ POV_

"No! I don't wanna do it!" Collette screamed as she ran through the street.

"But I need this new medicine tested!" Marian replied.

Collette ran into the flower shop hoping to have a good hiding spot. Inside were Monica, Micah and Wells.

"Don't say anything, I was never here!" she told them. They nodded.

Marian shouted; "Is Collette in here?"

They answered quickly. (A/N since I'm not feeling well and I'm not in the mood, the order that they are answering in is; Wells, Micah and finally Monica.)

"Nope!"

"Never saw her!"

"Who's Collette?"

Marian was convinced that she wasn't there so she left.

"Collette, it's safe, you can come out now." Micah said.

"Thanks!" she said as she got out of the inside of the desk.

Monica was a bit confused.

"Seriously, who's Collette?"

Collette looked at her as if she was joking.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked.

Monica shook her head.

"First of all who are you? Next, who's Collette?"

Collette started to get irritated.

"I'm Collette!" she shouted. "And I have lived in this town with you for over 12 years." (A/N I don't know how old Monica is so I'm guessing she's twelve and Collette met her when she was about twelve.)

"Never seen you in my life." Monica answered.

"Say what?"

Ignoring their conversation, Wells was talking to Micah.

"Why are you even here, Micah?" Wells asked.

"I got a request from Shara to come here." Micah answered.

Shara came down from her room looking delighted.

She handed Micah something. "Please try this!"

Micah got scared and jumped out the window only to find a glass vase where his head would have landed.

"Aw, come on! Can it be something else?" Micah complained.

A puff of smoke came from it and it was turned into a mattress.

"Thank you!"

Micah bounced off the mattress and ran off.

_Meanwhile back inside the flower shop_

"Aw, he ran away again…" Shara said as she sighed.

"Why did he run away?" Collette asked.

"Well I tried cooking food for him and well…"

_Flashback_

"Micah, please try this!" Shara said as she hands Micah a plate.

Micah took a piece and then he started to choke.

"Hot, so hot!"

He took a flower vase and drank the water inside. He didn't care that the water was dirty he still drank it.

"It still burns!"

He took the flower vase and smashed it on his head hoping he wouldn't feel the pain when he was out cold. Unfortunately he still felt it when he was knocked out.

_Flashback over_

"Um…" Collette was speechless. She didn't think anyone could cook so badly.

"And there was another time…"

_Flashback_

"Micah, please try this!" Shara said as she hands Micah a plate.

"Oh my god! What is that?" Micah said in fear.

They both take another look at the thing on the plate.

"I think it's moving!" Micah said as he went straight out the door.

_Flashback over_

"Wow…" Collette couldn't believe what she just heard. "Who could cook something that turns alive when she was sure everything was dead?" she thought.

"Don't worry, Shara. I'll help you out. Just make sure everything is dead before you place it in. (it might make him fall for you…)"

"What was that?" Shara asked.

"Um, nothing!"

Shara nodded.

"But first, let me try this! How bad is your cooking, anyway?" she took a piece of Shara's cooking.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Monica warned.

Ignoring Monica, Collette took a bite of Shara's cooking and fainted immediately.

"Collette!"

_A little while later_

"Maybe I overreacted a little bit." Micah thought. "I should go apologize."

Micah walked over to the flower shop. Before he entered, he heard a scream. Micah rushed in only to be surprised by seeing something he never expected.

"Ow ow! Get it off of me." Shara said as she panicked as a fire was on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Shara, calm down, we'll get the fire out just out!"

"How did she get caught on fire?" Micah asked.

"I don't know how! We weren't using the stove!"

"What?"

"Shut up and help me get the fire off! This is not the time to figure out how she got set on fire!"

Micah took a flower vase with flowers and water. He tossed the flowers quickly in the air and tossed the water in the vase but apparently the vase slipped out of his hands. The water landed on Shara and the vase smashed into Collette's head.

"Collette, I'm sorry! Are you okay? (I'm happy it wasn't me but…)" Micah asked.

Shara sighed. "How did that even happen?"

"Oh, I took the flower vase and splashed the water an-"

"I meant me getting on fire."

"Oh, no clue."

She looked at him.

"Now that's over with… will you try this?"

Micah took a look at it hoping it wasn't moving. "It looks like pickled turnip." He thought.

He took a piece and ate it.

"It's delicious." He said.

Shara's eyes widened.

"Is it really?"

Micah nodded and then he noticed the mess.

"Is there always this much of a mess when a vase breaks?" Micah asked.

"Usually there's less of a mess. Sometimes there are no flowers so…"

Micah took one of the flowers that wasn't wilted and sniffed it.

"By the way, Micah, don't smell the flowers."

He looked at the flower he just sniffed.

"Um…why?" he asked nervously.

"The flower has a scent that changes something random about you. You sniffed the flower, didn't you?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Well we can't do anything about it now, let's go to my room and let's see what you're going to do."

"Okay."

They waited for five minutes but nothing happened.

"Is it gonna happen soon?"

"I don't kno- you're beautiful! Huh?"

Shara's face got red. "What was that?"

"What happe- you're so lovely!"

Shara's face got redder. "Quit flirting!"

"I wasn- you don't like me, don't you?"

"Wait I didn't mean it like that!"

"What's goin- do you like me?"

Shara's face got as red as possible.

"It's not like that!"

"Stop other voi- do you love me?"

Shara's face got redder than she ever expected and just blurted out;

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Um… Shara, the flower thing wore off…"

Both of their faces got as red as possible. (A/N: This time for real!)

"Um… Shara…the truth is…I…lov-"

He was interrupted by Collette smashing a vase at his head knocking him out.

"Jerk! What the heck is your problem, throwing a vase at my head?" Collette screamed

Shara sighed.

"Collette, first off, he did that by accident, second, I just confessed to him, third, he was about to tell me how he felt and finally, you ruined the mood!"

"Oops! My bad! We can't do anything else, can we?" Collette asked.

"Not really. No."

"Um…END CHAPTER!"

"That's not gonna-"

Author's note: sorry for ending it like this; I just felt lazy. Anyways, please review


	6. reading and dreaming

**Setups in Sharance**

**By psychored1911**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rune factory 3, it owns you… nah, just kidding.**

**A/N sorry I couldn't update for so long, I had writers block for this fic.**

**Chapter 6: reading and dreaming.**

Micah went over shelf and picked up on of the books on it. "Why didn't I notice there was a bookshelf here before?" He thought.

**30 minutes later**

"Micah, what are you doing?" Shara asked as she entered the tree.

Micah looks up from his book. "I'm reading this book I found on the shelf over there." He pointed towards a bookshelf above his bed.

Shara looked at the bookshelf "How long was that there?"

Micah shrugged "I have no idea, just noticed it today."

**3 hours later**

"Wow, this one long book… wow… I'm feeling…really…sleepy…" Micah started to doze off "Maybe I'll go to… sleep…" and with that, he fell asleep.

**6 am the next day**

Micah woke up the next day, but he found himself somewhere else other than his house.

_What happened last night? Okay, I'm in some weird, elegant, room. And I'm in a weird outfit. How did I get to Evelyn and Sofia's house? _He thought.

"Yo, Evelyn, how did I get in your house?" he shouted. "And how come I'm in one of your frilly outfits?"

He kept walking until he met up with Gaius.

"Hey, Gaius, what's going on? I'm in some weird outfit and you're in one too…" he noticed Gaius was wearing an outfit that was almost as frilly as his… almost.

"Your highness, you woke up. You have a very long day ahead you today." Gaius said in an overly respectful tone.

"Um… okay. So, how did I get here and how did get in these… wait, did you say 'your highness'?"

"Your highness, do you feel ill?" he asked. "You are in your palace and those are clothing for the royal family and you are royalty."

"When did I ever get in someone's 'royal' family?" Micah asked.

"Your highness you can't be ill today! You have to choose a bride today and the future of the country depends on it and your father demands it!"

"Dude I'm not ill. And what do you mean by choose a bride?"

Gaius panicked "Oh my god! The prince is ill! Someone call the closest doctor!"

Micah quickly cover Gaius' mouth "Whoa, whoa Gaius calm down! No need to call any doctor or anything! False alarm everyone, nothing to see here!"

Gaius calmed down "Your highness, your father instructed me to tell you that you had to get married by tomorrow."

Micah sweatdropped "Um… I really don't want to get married, so can you call this thing off?" Gaius nearly fainted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Gaius don't faint on me now! I don't think there is anyone else I know in this freaky dream of mine!"

Gaius blinked "What dream?"

Micah blinked again "Dude, I can tell this is a dream. Before I came here, I was craving food and some lady gave it to me."

"Well yes, you usually get hungry around this time, your highness."

Micah sweatdropped "Well, I was dreaming of a wooly and-"

Gaius clapped "Someone get his highness a wooly!" Servants around the hall quickly scrambled to find a wooly.

Micah panicked and quickly closed Gaius' mouth "Don't worry it was just a joke, I really don't want a wooly!" the servants calmed down and quickly resumed what they were doing. "Pinch me, I'm dreaming…"

Gaius stepped back "I will get in trouble if I actually pinch you, so I would actually stand back. My sincerest apologies, your highness."

"Okay, I'll prove to you I'm not dreaming," He walked over to a window "If I'm dreaming, I'll jump out that window and come out unharmed." And with that, he crashed through the window and fell. "Okay, I'm not dreaming… and man does this hurt!"

A bunch of soldiers walked over to where Micah fell and tried to pick him up. "I'm okay, I'm okay," Micah picked himself up and brushed off the dirt from his arm. "This isn't a dream…"

**Meanwhile, in some other part of Micah's extremely realistic dream…**

Shara woke up "What, where am I? The last thing I remembered was that I remembered going into Micah's house and he was reading a book from a bookshelf I never noticed." She looked around, then looked at her clothes "Why am I in an attic, why am I wearing rags, and why am I holding a broom?"

"Shara!" Shara turned to see Monica "go downstairs and do the chores!"

Shara blinked "Excuse me?"

Karina walked up the stairs "huh, don't worry, I won't be mean to you like she is, but I will wonder why she's mean to you…" she rubbed her eyes "This is some weird dream…"

Shara stepped back "O… okay, what the heck is going on?"

Karina shrugged "I don't know… this is probably not my dream… maybe this is your dream…" she said drowsily.

Shara stepped back "Okay, this is such a weird dream…" she hit herself with the broom "Okay, not a dream, and that hurt…"

Hazel walked into the room, looking even crankier than when she is angry with Karina "I can't see a thing without my contact lens!" she screamed. She gave Shara a weird look. "I really can't see who you are, but please just clean up!" she walked off, with Monica following shortly.

As they left, Karina murmured "That's weird, she's only that mean with me. Weird…" and with that, she left the room.

Shara blinked "That was awkward…" she looked around the room "Well, I might as well clean."

**A few hours later…**

Shara slumped with exhaustion "Wow… that was exhausting…" Before she could pass out, Raven literally crashed through the window.

"Ow, I really need to work on my landing," Raven moaned before turning to Shara "Greetings; I am your fairy godmother."

Shara jumped back "Raven? What are you doing in my dream? And why are you my fairy godmother if we're the same age?"

Raven shrugged "Hey, if you want to dream about Micah, it's no skin off my bones. And I'm your fairy godmother because I'm the only one in town with wings." She showed off her wings.

Shara blushed "I don't dream about Micah!"

Raven rolled her eyes "_Sure you don't._ Now let's clean you up." She waved a wand and Shara's clothes quickly changed into a beautiful dress.

Shara blinked "Why did you give me a dress?"

Raven blinked "You're going to the ball, aren't you?"

"But I can't dance…" Shara moaned.

**Meanwhile, back with Micah…**

"Your majesty, please get ready for the ball!" Gaius was literally trying to pry Micah away from the door.

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" Micah whined like a little kid.

Gaius, along with 2 or 3 soldiers, finally managed to get Micah to let go and they dragged him to a room full of clothing.

"Ow, you don't have to push me!" Micah yelled. As he looked around, he saw Evelyn making several clothes "Evelyn, what are you doing here?"

"Your highness, I'm the royal seamstress," Evelyn bowed.

"Let me guess," Micah sweatdropped "you made everyone in the castle their current outfit didn't you?"

"Yes, why? Evelyn gave Micah a questioning look.

Micah sweatdropped "No reason…"

Evelyn shrugged "I suggest you wear the blue outfit."

"Heh Heh…" Micah sighed and tried on the outfit.

After he changed, he went to the ball, thinking he'll have a very weird time there.

**Meanwhile, back with Shara…**

Shara panted "Why did you make me run all over the place looking for a pumpkin and some animals around this household?" she complained to Raven.

"I wanted something to eat, flying makes me hungry." Raven replied

"You're going to eat the animals?" Shara stared at her in disbelief.

"Nah I just think they're cute." Raven laughed.

…

"Let's just teleport there," Shara sighed.

"Agreed," and with that, the two warped to the ball.

"Oh, by the way, you have to get back by midnight or the spell wears off and you'll be in those ugly rags and messy hair." Raven said before they teleported.

"Wait, what was that?" Shara turned to her before they teleported.

**Meanwhile, at the ball…**

"Okay, I hope nothing bad happens," Micah sighed.

"Hey look it's the prince!" a girl screamed as a mob of girls charged Micah.

"Ah, an angry mob!" Micah yelled as he braced for impact.

*insert cricket noises here*

Micah looked and saw the mob staring at him.

"Um, your majesty…" Gaius sweatdropped "You need to pick to pick one these girls to use as your bride,"

As Gaius was talking, Micah was looking for any familiar faces among the crowd.

**Meanwhile**

Shara came through the door, looking around "Where am I? Oh, this must be the ball that you were talking about." She turned, but Raven wasn't there. "Raven, where did you go?" she wanders around for a bit before bumping into someone "Oh, excuse me." She looks up and sees Micah in front of her. "Micah?"

"Shara?" Micah looked at her, and blushed "Wow, you look beautiful…"

Shara blushed "Thanks,"

As music started playing, Micah presented his hand to Shara "Well, would you like to dance?"

Shara took his hand "Um… sure, but I can't dance."

"Don't worry, neither can I." Micah replied, partially embarrassed "But I think I can fake it long enough."

To their surprise, they danced very well. The two longingly gazed into the other's eyes, like it seemed like forever.

Gaius approached the couple "Um, excuse me, your highness," he said, scaring the two and jarring them back to reality.

"Gaius, you scared the heck out of me!" Micah yelled at him.

"Um, your highness, I walked right in front of you." Gaius sweatdropped.

Micah and Shara sighed, but Gaius ignored it "So is this your bride-to-be, your highness?"

Shara blushed "Bride-to-be?" she blushed at the thought.

Gaius nodded "Yes, this was the whole point of the ball."

Shara blushed "Was that the whole point of the ball?"

Micah sighed "Unfortunately, yes."

Just then, the clock struck midnight.

"Oh no!" Shara panicked and started to run towards the exit.

"Shara?" Micah chased her towards the grand stairway.

Shara, not wanting to look embarrassing in front of Micah, threw her glass slipper at him in an attempt to stall him.

"Shara wait-" Micah caught the slipper in midair "Whoa, what the, who makes a shoe made out of glass? That's dangerous!"

As he was distracted, Shara made her escape.

**The next day…**

"Gaius," Micah panted "What was the point in going around this huge kingdom, going to every person's house, and trying to find her?"

Gaius looked at him "The king said that you have to have a bride-to-be, and you said yes, she was your bride-to-be."

Micah stared at him "When did I say that?"

**Flashback**

Micah sighed "Unfortunately, yes."

**Flashback over**

Micah's eyes widened "I didn't mean it like that!"

Gaius stared, dumbfounded "You looked like you were in love."

"Easy for you to say, you couldn't even confess to Evelyn." Micah said sarcastically.

Gaius just ignored the comment "This is the last house, please calm down."

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

The door opened to Monica and Karina "I forgot this part of the story, so I'm just going to get Shara for you, no questions asked." Karina yawned.

Micah blinked "Excuse me?" he gave her a confused look, but she shrugged it away.

**5 minutes later… **

As Shara came down, Micah presented her the shoe "Here's your shoe back Shara." He smiled.

Shara smiled "Thanks," she said.

Gaius coughed "Okay, sorry to interrupt, but we have to start the wedding."

**5 more minutes later…**

Somehow, they managed to arrange a marriage in 5 minutes.

Micah looked around "Wow, that was fast." He found himself in a tuxedo.

Shara looked around "How can they do this so quickly?"

"And how did I get in a tux? And how did you get in a dress?" They looked at each other and then at their outfits.

As they were talking, they began to notice the wedding music was starting.

"Wait, what's going on?" Micah looked around.

"Hey lovebirds, the wedding is about to start!" someone shouted.

Micah and Shara blushed as they walked to the altar. They noticed the priest

"Wells?" Micah jumped in surprise.

"Gramps?" Shara looked at him with disbelief.

"Can we start?" Wells asked, unfazed by their reactions

"Well," Shara and Micah thought, looking at each other "if it's with the one I love, I guess it's okay." Micah thought out loud.

**Dream sequence interrupted**

"Whoa, that was one realistic dream." Micah yawned. He found himself awake, and apparently his arms slung over a sleeping Shara.

"What a good dream." Shara yawned as she woke up. She noticed Micah's arms slung over her shoulders. They both screamed in surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Shara yelled, blushing furiously.

"I LIVE HERE, WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Micah yelled, also blushing furiously.

"Don't you remember?" Shara recalled the events of the earlier night.

**Flashback**

Shara yawned "Hey Micah, it's kind of late, do you mind if I stay here for the night?"

Micah shrugged "Yeah, sure, whatever." He shifted his attention back to the book, not really paying to anything around him.

**Flashback over**

"How can I forget that?" Micah facepalmed himself.

**A bit later…**

"So you were dreaming that kingdom too?" Micah asked.

"Yeah, what a coincidence, right?" Shara giggled.

"Well, at least it was a dream." Micah laughed.

"Hey Micah," Shara turned to him "Was what you said in that dream true?"

Micah blushed, remembering what he said in his dream. How they dreamt of the exact same thing was a mystery to him. "Well, I… um…"

"Hey guys," Gaius and Karina showed up, wearing the same outfits from the dream. "How's it going?"

Micah and Shara paled "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The dream is real! Run for it!" they screamed as they ran away.

Gaius looked at the clothes "I know Evelyn made this, but it's not that bad, is it?"

Karina yawned "Well, those two think it's pretty bad."

**A/N: wow, sorry I couldn't update this story; I had some trouble getting an idea. by the way, this is based off of Cinderella, because it was the only idea I had at the moment.**

**Oh well please review!**


End file.
